deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath VS Iris Heart
Esdeath VS Iris Heart is a what if? episode of Death Battle featuring Esdeath from the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill and Iris Heart from the video game series Hyperdimension Neptunia. Description Two of the most notorious sadists clash. Which one will be tortured into submission? Interlude Wiz: Sadism: the pleasure of inflicting pain on others and causing them to suffer. Boomstick: And throughout fiction, there have been many characters possessing this personality. Wiz: Though none of them can compare to these two merciless females. Boomstick: Esdeath, the strongest general in the Empire! Wiz: And Iris Heart, the Goddess form of Plutia and CPU of Planeptune. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Esdeath Wiz: The Empire, a corrupt city that makes the weak vulnerable. Boomstick: The leader of this mess of a city? An emperor, who just turns out to be a child. Wiz: Though behind the scenes, the Prime Minister has been controlling his decisions. In order to keep what he called 'peace', he abused this authority by recruiting strong soldiers and to a select few, give them powerful weapons known as Teigu. Boomstick: And it just so happens that Esdeath wields the strongest out of them all! Wiz: Though before joining the Empire's army, she was raised by her father, who was the leader of the Partas Clan. Boomstick: Her mother? Well, she got brutally murdered by a Danger Beast. Wiz: At a young age, she was experienced in killing, though she became so accustomed to it that she started to enjoy inflicting pain on others. Boomstick: But after a 3-day trip, when Esdeath returned to her clan, it was in ruins with many dead or dying. Wiz: After hearing her father's last words, she would go on to become strong and live by her father's creed, which is essentially survival of the fittest. Boomstick: While in the wilderness, she learned many survival skills and eventually managed to travel to the Empire. Wiz: Once there, she joined the army, where she would progress through the ranks quickly and gain the attention of the Prime Minister. Boomstick: And due to this, she was allowed to select a Teigu to wield, though rather than choosing the three that were suggested, she decided 'screw safety, I want the one that's locked away!' Wiz: The Demon's Extract was a liquid substance that is the blood of a powerful Danger Beast and grants the user ice manipulation, but it was locked up for a reason. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it makes the consumer go insane, even if it's one glass full. Plus, no-one has ever been compatible with it. Wiz: The only exception being Esdeath herself, who downed the liquid inside and, after a little struggle, became the first and only known wielder of the Demon's Extract. Boomstick: Man, that was some grade A chugging! Wiz: With this power, she became the strongest general within the Empire and possessed complete control over ice. Boomstick: Heck, she can even create ice from nothing, something which makes it unique from any other element based Teigu. Wiz: She is able to create icicles, a massive ball of ice and can use this ability to create icy blades. Boomstick: Though she can use it in different ways. (Shows Esdeath flick her sword up before ice appears from underneath her opponent, slicing him in half) Boomstick: ...Brutal! Wiz: She was even capable of freezing an entire castle with this ability and froze a lake some time before. However, she wouldn't be a worthy adversary without her Teigu's trump card. Boomstick: Every Teigu has a trump card, but this one, like the Teigu itself, is ridiculously overpowered! Wiz: It's called Mahapadma, which allows her to temporarily freeze time and space, which she obtained due to her desire of being with Night Raid member Tatsumi. However, it puts strain on her and can only be used once every day, making it a move that should only be used when victory is assured. Boomstick: She also wields a Rapier which she uses with deadly efficiency. Wiz: In addition, she has a sixth sense, allowing her to sense killing intent, even from a distance. Boomstick: Oh, and she's excelled in torturing, even having knowledge on the human body. She's even created new ways to crush a person's spirit. Heck, when she's observing flowers, it turns out that they can be used to torture someone. Wiz: Along with this, she is able to go at supersonic speeds, being able to keep up with Night Raid's best swordswoman Akame with ease, shredded a strong Danger Beast within a blink of an eye and able to dodge gunfire. Boomstick: However, she does have faults. For one, she can get carried away with her bloodlust. Wiz: In addition, she tends to toy with weak opponents and prefers torturing them, sometimes letting her victims go for the sake of them fighting her again. Boomstick: But at the end of the day, when it comes down to torturing, you don't have to look further than Esdeath! Esdeath:I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. It's how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that die are too weak. It's only natural for the weak to perish. Iris Heart (Cue Planeptune Rising) Wiz: In a parallel universe, it's the 80s and the goddesses of Gamindustri are a little different, but rather than being one of the many HyperDimensions, this was the one and only UltraDimension which is linked to them all. Boomstick: Though none has changed more than the goddess of Planeptune. Wiz: Instead of Neptune being the goddess of this area, it was Plutia, who appears somewhat younger. Boomstick: ...Do you expect me to believe that this is a sadist? She looks really cute! Wiz: You'll change your mind soon enough. Anyway, this goddess is fairly aloof and is difficult to read, though is able to hold her own in battle. However, piss her off and she'll transform into her Hard Drive Divinity form, Iris Heart, who is by far the most merciless goddess there is. Boomstick: Well, that taught me not to judge a book by its cover... (Shows Plutia transforming into Iris Heart) Wiz: In this form, her personality changes from carefree and aloof to sadistic and cruel. Boomstick: But on the plus side, she gets a massive rack. Wiz: You just had to... Boomstick: What? It's the truth. Wiz: (sigh), you do know she's the most hated in the Japanese fandom, right? Boomstick: Who cares? I like her and I bet many others do! Wiz: Moving on, she's even struck fear into the other goddesses, leading them to convince Plutia to not transform unless it's an absolute necessity. Boomstick: But she still does it anyway once she's angry, though her anger doesn't control her. Rather, she controls it. She's a master dominator and has even made the most unruly character break. Noire will definitely need some therapy after that... Wiz: The most unfortunate thing about this form? Plutia is able to transform into it whenever she feels like it. In addition, Iris Heart's sadism is so strong that even in human form, Plutia has regular sadistic tendencies. Boomstick: Even the loli form of her is sadistic!? Wiz: Yes, though they're mediocre compared to the real deal. Boomstick: Damn, and I thought she'd be alright in human form... Wiz: ...Anyway, when she's in human form, she is able to use her doll to attack thr- Boomstick: Through weird voodoo! Wiz: Boomstick, it's not voodoo! Boomstick: Then what do you call that then? (Shows Plutia stamp on doll and inflicting damage on the opponent) Wiz: It's magic! Boomstick: Whatever, but that's totally voodoo. Wiz: Grr! Boomstick: Okay then, it's "Maaaagic"! Wiz: Right then, can I continue? Boomstick: Sure, magic man... (Cue Iris Heart Theme) Wiz: Now, she isn't just limited to 'voodoo', though because the combatant is Iris Heart, Plutia won't be battling, meaning that only Iris Heart's moves will be used, unless they both learn the move. In addition, any move that has a higher class won't be used either. Boomstick: She has four types of skills: Combo, SP, EX Finishers and EXE Drives, though the majority of EXE Drives are assists, which are outside help. Wiz: She is able to use Pulse Rush, which hits eight times, Bow Down, in which she steps on an opponent and rubs her heel on them. Boomstick: Talk about humiliation. She can also use Iris Break and Break Edge to get a fair amount of damage on the opponent, not to mention that she's able to imbue her blade with ice, fire, wind or electricity Wiz: Fighting Viper is a move that imbues her sword with electricity and dishing out lots of damage. Boomstick: And then there's Drive Stab, which straight up seals one of the opponents skills. Plus, she can provoke the opponent by using Verbal Abuse. Wiz: Though these pale in comparison to her EX and EXE skills, which are incredibly powerful. Boomstick: She is able to use Super Thunder Blade, which is able to paralyse the opponent. That is if they haven't died from her flurry of slashes and Combo Link is exactly as it says, though it can only be used once per turn. Wiz: A fair few of her EX Finishers are electric based attacks as well. Her only EXE Drive that doesn't require an assist is T. Blade Kick, which is when she summons a thunderstorm to hit the opponent, causing the area struck to explode before blowing a kiss, firing four lasers at the opponent as well to ensure the opponent's defeated. Boomstick: All of this wouldn't be accomplished without her kickass Galient sword, which with Iris Heart's strength, is able to launch her opponent into the air with ease. Plus, it can extend like Ivy's weapon. Wiz: She is also able to fly, create a temporary barrier which allows her body to touch it, being able to propel herself off of it and her final form CPU is a transformation into a stealth wing. She is also capable of healin herself or others, though it isn't as effective as someone who has a healing role. Boomstick: She has been able to mentally break Noire, overpowered Arfoire, is extremely durable, has a lot of stamina and, with the help of the past Rei Ryghts, overpowered the evil energy inside Rei. Wiz: Though despite being somewhat overpowered, she does tend to, like any other sadist, torture her opponent, though in this scenario, it isn't disadvantageous. Some of her moves are also limited due to the fact that some require outside help. Boomstick: Though this is one malicious female that you'd best keep away from, unless you wish to become her slave! Iris Heart: Me? I'm Iris Heart. Don't worry about memorizing it. I'll carve it into your body for you! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Esdeath: What is it that I've been called here for? Esdeath is kneeling in the hall of the Empire's castle. The young emperor keeps silent as he wasn't the one who called her. Aknowledging her presence, an obese finishes his meat and chews it, then replies. Honest: Ah, lady Esdeath! I didn't expect you this early. Esdeath: Spare me the pleasantaries. If there's something I can do, then say it instead of making small talk. Honest: Cold hearted as usual... Anyway, one of our soldiers reported a disturbance near Mount Fake. It may be Night Raid. Esdeath: (Could that be...Tatsumi?) I'll check it out right away! Esdeath then leaves and heads down the hallway. She mounts upon her dragon and heads straight for the base of Mount Fake. When she arrives, there are clear signs that a person has been there. Esdeath: Well, I'd best check around at least. Before she can start investigating, a twinkle can be seen in the sky. Moments after, an unknown object impacts the ground. From the rubble, a young girl emerges. She begins looking around before seeing the general lying underneath her. Plutia: Hehe, hello there. With her taller body, Esdeath shoves Plutia off of her. Esdeath: You dare attack me!? Plutia: Erm, no? I wasn't in control of where I was going... Esdeath: You should at least be truthful about it! Hmph, no matter, I'll make sure you die painfully. Esdeath then draws out her rapier and points it at Plutia, who remains motionless. Esdeath: What's wrong? Are you scared of fighting me? Plutia: (puts on angry face) If you won't believe me, fine, though you should know that I don't lie. Just for that... Plutia begins to transform into her HDD mode. After the transformation, there are no visible traces left of the girl Plutia. Instead, a more voluptuous female stands where she would've been. The woman then casts a sadistic smile. Iris Heart: You'll have to be punished, so get ready! Iris Heart then points her sword towards Esdeath. The two have their eyes locked onto each other, before entering their stances. FIGHT! Esdeath begins by rushing towards Iris Heart, attempting to impale her, but Iris Heart blocks the attack. They then proceed to have a sword fight and embers can be seen as the blades make contact. As their blades are locked, they attempt to overpower each other. Iris Heart: What's wrong? It seems to me that you're all bark and no bite. Esdeath: Trust me, my bite's more wicked than my bark! Before Iris Heart can overpower Esdeath, the latter creates shards of ice and tries to fire them, though Iris Heart flies back and makes her sword break before using the sword to slash at the incoming icicles. Esdeath then slashes at Iris Heart, missing several times before nearly hitting. Just before the blade pierced Iris Heart, she constricted her blade around Esdeath's and redirects the sword away from her before launching it and Esdeath into the air. Seeing this as her opportunity, Esdeath summons a ball of ice and directs it towards Iris Heart. Iris Heart imbues her sword with fire and impales the ice ball, flying straight through it, but as she reaches the other side, Esdeath is seen on an icy platform and fires a large icicle, which is connected to the platform. Iris Heart dodges, but anticipating this, Esdeath makes the icicle protrude more icicles, which surprises Iris Heart. When the attack stops, Iris Heart is seen with a few cuts and grazes on her. Esdeath then launches herself from the icy platform towards Iris Heart, who reacts by using Fighting Viper. As they cross each other, Esdeath lands a hit on Iris Heart, but as she smiles, the area around her explodes. Emerging from the explosion, Esdeath looks up at Iris Heart, who descends down. Esdeath: I must admit, you are a worthy foe, but it'll end with my victory! As she says that, Esdeath rushes towards Iris Heart, who responds by moving to the side and tripping Esdeath up. When she impacts the floor, Iris Heart immediately places her heel on Esdeath before rubbing it on her. Before major damage could be done to her back, Esdeath creates an ice sword in her left hand before driving it into Iris Heart's leg. By doing this, Iris Heart's foot was lifted off of Esdeath, allowing her to stand up again, though Iris Heart merely grabs the sword and rips it out, then heals her leg. Their swords clash again, though Iris Heart creates and exploits an opening, using Drive Stab. Esdeath jumps back and tries to create multiple ice shards, but is unable to. Shocked, Esdeath can only gasp. Iris Heart: You won't be using that move for some time now. It's time to end this! Iris Heart then charges at Esdeath, but before she can stab her... Esdeath: Mahapadma! Suddenly, Iris Heart stops moving. Esdeath then walks up to Iris Heart. Esdeath: You thought you could beat me? I will admit that you gave me a good run, but I'll be the one to end it. After reaching Iris Heart, Esdeath proceeds to stab her in the chest, then time resumes. Iris Heart's eyes widen as she realises that she was stabbed and nearly coughs up blood, but imbues her sword with electricity and slashes her sword. Even though Esdeath dodged, the attack was aimed towards her rapier. With the concerntrated and powerful strike, the rapier was cut in half. Then, she pulls out the part of the rapier that was in her and heals, but despite stopping the blood from coming out, there was still a bit of internal bleeding. Both combatants are reaching their limit. Iris Heart: Since you pushed me this far, I'll show you my ultimate attack! Esdeath's eyes widen in horror as she heard her opponent state she still has some energy left. Suddenly, Iris Heart flies into the sky, where black clouds are gathering. Then, she stamps on the cloud from above, sending lightning down. Esdeath manages to avoid it, but the explosion managed to consume her. Esdeath: I thought it was supposed to be your ultimate attack. Iris Heart: Mwah! At that moment, four lasers fire from around Iris Heart, each one impacting near Esdeath. Esdeath tries to avoid it, but most of her stamina was consumed by Mahapadma. Esdeath: So this is how I go out, huh. The lasers then consume Esdeath, leaving a mangled body afterwards. Meanwhile, Night Raid and the Prime Minister can see explosions occuring near Mount Fake. Before Honest sent out any soldiers, he checked on the Demon's Extract, seeing that it is now full again. K.O! Iris Heart transforms into a stealth wing and destroys Esdeath's remains before flying into the sky and returning to Planeptune. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well, that just proves that you shouldn't mess with a goddess. Wiz: There were many distinct advantages between the two, such as Iris Heart having more moves to work with, being able to fly and being able to counter the ice with fire and Esdeath possessing greater knowledge on the human body, being a bit more strategic and is more resourceful with her attacks, resulting with a close call. Boomstick: Though their feats and durability is what gave Iris Heart the victory. Wiz: Right, while Esdeath is a human and can be damaged more easily, Iris Heart is a goddess and has been up against strong foes and triumphed over them. Granted, some of them involved teamwork and she does have a body that's similar to a humans, but she has been able to take hits from the goddess of Tari, who is capable of destroying a city. And that isn't even at full strength. Boomstick: In addition, despite all of the great achievements Esdeath has, Iris Heart has accomplished much more, not to mention greater achievements. Wiz: And due to Esdeath having a normal rapier and ice swords, they would only last so long against the Galient Sword, which is both sturdier and is harder to deal with due to it being able to become like a whip. Boomstick: "Oh, but Wizard, what about Mahapadma? Surely that should've finished off Iris Heart." Wiz: Actually, it would've...if not for the fact that Iris Heart can heal herself. It may be true that it's weaker than when someone who's main role is to heal, but it still suffices. Also, Esdeath's bloodlust and sadism lead her to stab Iris Heart in an area which would cause her to suffer the most and not kill her, which was really a bad idea. Boomstick: Heck, she has the capability of destroying the world in her Final Form CPU, so even if things turned sour, she could just destroy Esdeath. Wiz: Well, in the end, Esdeath got shattered. Boomstick: The winner is...Wait a minute, are you stealing my puns!? Wiz: I don't know what you're talking about. Boomstick: Next time you do that, I'll blast off your other hand! Wiz: ...(gulps) A-Anyway, the winner is Iris Heart. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015